My Beloved Girl
by niedlichta
Summary: Dia, gadis yang kucintai. Meski dia telah berubah, dia tetap kucintai. Mau protes? Warning: Maybe OOC. Horrible fic. Mind to RnR?


My first fic in Gakuen Alice Fandom!!! XD

Hahaha… Tamacchan masih newbie…

Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, senpai-senpai sekalian!! ^^

P.S.: Uru-chan!! Ini, NatsuMikannya!! XDD *digetok karena telat*

Yosh!! Have a nice read!! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi still own Gakuen Alice. Ugh.**

**Warning: OOC****, maybe. Some action was taken from original manga. And… Don't blame me if this fic really is horrible. XD *vanished***

**Oh, all POV here using**** Natsume's POV**

* * *

**My Beloved Girl**

**By : Cute-Tamacchan**

* * *

Semua berawal 5 tahun yang lalu, disaat dirinya masuk ke sekolah terkutuk ini. Aku, yang saat itu hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun, sedang berusaha kabur dari Neraka. Ya, Neraka kehidupan.

Saat itu, aku sedang berlari. Lari, dan terus lari. Aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi ini yang keberapa kalinya aku berusaha kabur. Yang aku tahu, jika aku terus berada di akademi sialan ini, aku akan terus berada didalam kegelapan.

Ya, sampai saat itu, disaat aku bertemu dengan dirinya, cahayaku. Namun, aku tidak menyangka kedatangannya ke sini justru membuat dirinya kehilangan cahaya itu.

Cahaya yang senantiasa menerangiku.

**(*_-*-_*)**

_**Semua berawal dari pertemuan yang ditakdirkanNya…**_

**(*_-*-_*)**

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara? Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku, apa susahnya sih?!"

Hmph. Nada suaranya menjadi jengkel karena aku tidak menjawabnya sedari tadi. Refleks, aku bangun, membuatnya terkejut dan terbaring. Posisi berbalik sekarang, manis.

"A-apa yang kau—hei! Hentikan! Gyaaa!!! Narumi-sensei, tolong aku!!!"

Dia meronta-ronta, saat aku berusaha… mengambil 'sesuatu' darinya. Sesuatu bermotif polkadot, dengan warna pink-hitam. Haha, kekanakan sekali. Tunggu… Ada suara siulan burung? Kutolehkan kepalaku, kulihat Ruka sudah datang. Hm, sayang sekali. Tapi, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia tidak datang.

"Mikan! Apa kau baik-baik sa—"

Kulihat Narumi dan Misaki-sensei sudah berada didepan pintu ketika aku ingin menaiki Elang bersama Ruka. Iseng, kutunjukkan 'sesuatu' yang kuambil darinya, sembari berkata, "Kuambil ini darimu, polkadot."

Hahaha… Ekspresinya waktu itu… Sangat menarik. Kudengar teriakan dan makian saat aku berada di udara bersama Ruka. Seandainya aku beritahu padanya saat ini juga kalau aku masih menyimpan 'sesuatu' itu sampai sekarang, bagaimana ekspresinya ya?

Tapi, kurasa dia hanya akan tersenyum dingin dan berkata, "Ayo, tidak ada waktu untuk itu, kita masih ada misi, Kuroneko."

**(*_-*-_*)**

_**Dulu, Dirinya yang bermandikan cahaya itu jauh dari kegelapan… Namun, aku membawa kegelapan itu padanya…**_

**(*_-*-_*)**

"Hyahaha… Turunkan aku!!"

Kulihat dirinya sedang diangkat, sembari menari berputar-putar disaat berdansa di akhir festival, oleh seseorang yang dapat memanjangkan tangan dan kakinya. Ugh. Aku… Tidak rela. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milik Ruka. Atau milikku.

Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Kurasa sebaiknya aku mendinginkan kepalaku disuatu tempat. Tempat yang sepi, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk pesta seperti ini. Yah, mungkin… Ruka juga mau berdansa dengan Dia. Tanpa aku.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai aku menemukan tempat favoritku untuk bersantai. Sebenarnya tidak bersantai, aku tidak pernah merasa santai. Hanya untuk mendinginkan kepala, memikirkan seluruh masalah yang tengah kuhadapi.

Aoi… Adikku… Dimana dia ditawan oleh Persona sialan itu? Misi-misi yang kuselesaikan… Semua kulakukan demi membebaskan Aoi. Ayah, masihkah kau bersabar menunggu kami berdua pulang? Atau mungkin… Kau akan menyusul Ibu disana, sebelum kami sempat kembali pulang? Kuharap itu tidak terjadi…

Aku memejamkan mataku, namun langsung terbuka kembali, disaat aku mendengar gemerisik dari arah belakang. Aku langsung siaga, namun tetap tenang. Bisa saja itu pembunuh bayaran, atau mungkin Persona?

"Eeeeh? Kenapa Kau ada disini!? Argh… Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang!!!" ujar sosok itu. Ah, ternyata itu adalah Dia.

"Diamlah Polkadot. Kau mengganggu ketenanganku." Ujarku dingin.

"Apa? Hei, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Polkadot'!! Aku juga punya nama, bodoh!"

Sejenak, aku terdiam. Berpikir, mungkin… Aku bisa memanggilnya dengan 'Nama' aslinya. Toh, aku juga ingin melihat reaksinya.

"… Mikan." Ujarku akhirnya. Kulihat mata coklatnya membelalak tidak percaya, namun pipinya memerah. "Jangan pernah lagi memprotes caraku memanggilmu. Sekarang pergilah. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melangkahkan kakimu kesini, kedalam kegelapan."

Mendengar itu, dia langsung berbalik dan pergi. Tapi, meski aku telah berkata padanya untuk tidak melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kegelapan yang sama denganku, Dia tetap saja melakukannya. Terjerumus kedalam kegelapan. Bahkan, jauh lebih dalam, dari kegelapanku…

**(*_-*-_*)**

… _**Dirinya, yang selalu menjadi pembangkit semangat di kala diriku terpuruk dalam kesedihan…**_

**(*_-*-_*)**

"… Eh? Natsume? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Dia, berdiri dihadapanku. Aku sedang duduk di tepi danau di gunung-entah-apa itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku menguping pembicaraannya tentang bertukar alice stone dengan Ruka.

… Dan jika dia menduga seperti itu, dugaannya memang benar. Tapi aku tidak mau dia menduga seperti itu. Refleks, aku langsung meminum air di danau itu. Membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang seakan berkata 'Oooh, mau minum air toh!'.

… Ekspresi konyol.

"… Apa kau tahu artinya saling bertukar Alice Stone?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Lagi-lagi, hening kembali mendatangi kami. Dia terlihat seperti berpikir keras. Ekspresinya ketika sedang berpikir membuatku kasihan. Hei, bukannya apa. Kapasitas otaknya terlalu kecil untuk diajak berpikir keras. Kalau dipaksa, takutnya bisa rusak.

"Hei, Natsume," Panggilnya tiba-tiba, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. "Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan memberikan Alice Stone milikku pada…"

"Aku tidak butuh," Potongku cepat. Aku sudah tahu kelanjutan dari perkataannya. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk memberikan Alice Stone mu pada Ruka 'kan? Apa-apaan sih maksudmu?" Lanjutku.

"Hah? Kok kau tahu?" Bingungnya. Ugh, aku tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kalut. Aku lalu meraih air danau yang suhunya lumayan dingin itu dan menyemprotkannya ke wajahnya.

"Gaaah!! Dingin, tahu!!"

"Diamlah! Kau jelek! Bodoh dan jelek!!"

"APA KATAMUUU!!! KAU MENGULANG KATA JELEK DUA KALI, HAH?? DASAR RUBAH LICIK!!"

Dan, dengan itu, kami bermain ciprat-cipratan air aku sampai merasa kedinginan hingga terbatuk. Dia juga begitu.

"Hei, jelek." Panggilku. Kulihat dia menoleh kesal ke arahku sembari memeras rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku gak mau jawab!!" Bodoh. Dengan itu saja kau sudah menjawabnya.

"… Apa lima tahun lagi, kau masih pakai gaya rambut begitu?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"… Lima tahun lagi," Aku berjalan mendekati dirinya, lalu menyentuh lembut ujung rambutnya yang diikat dua. "Urai saja rambutmu. Rambutmu itu lebih cocok diurai."

"Me-memangnya siapa yang mau mengikuti saranmu?"

"Urai saja." Ujarku, sembari melangkah pergi. Sempat kulihat semburat merah terpapar di wajahnya di malam seperti ini.

"He-hei!! Natsume! Tunggu aku!"

… Kejadian konyol seperti ini bahkan nyaris membuatku lupa akan masalah yang tengah kami hadapi di gunung ini.

**(*_-*-_*)**

… _**Namun, sebuah kejadian membuatnya trauma… Akan cahaya yang terang…**_

**(*_-*-_*)**

"… Dia Yuka. Ibumu, Mikan. Sambutlah dia."

"K-kaa-san?"

Sekarang, di ruang kepala sekolah, setelah kami lolos dari kejaran penjaga sekolah, kami berdua bertemu dengan Tsubasa, Tono, Nobara, Hotaru, Luca… Juga Sakurano dan Imai. Ramai sekali di sini. Tapi… Di samping kepala sekolah SMU… Ada seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal, tapi wajahnya familiar… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Dan, kepala sekolah tadi baru saja mengatakan kalau dia adalah Ibunya Mikan?

Refleks, kugenggam erat tangan Mikan. Aku takut. Sepertinya, aku akan kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"… Mikan," Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Mikan. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya. "Ayo, kita keluar dari Alice Academy."

"... Aku tidak mau," Mikan berujar dengan nada dingin. "Dulu, Kaa-san membuangku begitu saja. Kenapa sekarang Ibu mau membawaku? Kenapa?!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"... Aku tidak bermaksud membuangmu, Mikan..." Wanita itu mendekati Mikan lagi, lalu menyentuh pipinya. "... Aku... Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi... A-aku ingin melindungimu agar kau tidak masuk ke sekolah ini... Namun... T-takdir membawamu kesini..."

Bahu wanita itu bergetar. Sepertinya dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memeluk Mikan dan menangis di sini juga. Narumi menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan perih. Hotaru, bersandar pada pundak Ruka. Sepertinya menangis. Nobara membenamkan wajahnya pada Tono. Sementara Tsubasa meninju dinding di belakangnya dengan geram.

"... T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ibu tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

"Karena..."

Perkataan wanita itu terputus karena sesuatu menangkap lehernya. Kami semua membelalakkan mata. Itu... Itu... Itu si Kepala sekolah brengsek itu!! Kepala sekolah tingkat dasar!! Kenapa dia mencekik Yuka-san?!

"Fuh... Yuka... Lama tidak bertemu..." Ujarnya dingin. "Kau bermaksud kabur lagi, hm?"

"Lepaskan dia!!" Mikan berusaha melepaskan cekikan orang brengsek itu dari ibunya. Namun, nihil. Meski badan kepala sekolah itu kecil, namun tenaganya besar.

"Hmm... Aku jadi tertarik untuk mempermainkan takdir kalian lagi..." Dia tersenyum sinis sembari melempar Ibunya Mikan ke belakang, ke tempat antek-anteknya berada. "Bawa dia pergi!! Tahan dia, di tempat dimana siapapun tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kecuali kita!!"

"TIDAK!! KAA-SAN!!" Mikan menjerit dan mengejar Ibunya, tetapi Luna sialan itu menahannya. "Urusan kita belum selesai, perempuan murahan!"

"Siap, Pak!!" para bawahan itu pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin mengejar mereka, namun sesuatu menahanku dari belakang. Siapa ini?! Beraninya dia menghalangiku! Aku menolehkan kepalaku, berniat membakar siapapun orang yang memegang tanganku. Namun... Aku membelalakkan mata. Orang ini... Orang ini tak mungkin kubakar!!

"... Nii-san? K-kenapa..." Hotaru yang tadinya bersandar pada Ruka mengangkat kepalanya. "K-kenapa Nii-san..."

"Huh, diamlah. Kau mengganggu. Kepala sekolah ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya." Subaru Imai, kakak laki-laki Hotaru, orang yang menahanku, berujar dingin. Nada suaranya berbeda!! Sorot matanya juga! Apa yang terjadi?!

"Fuh... Kalian jatuh ke dalam permainanku sekarang..." Kepala sekolah bagian SD itu mendekati kami. "Kalian mau Yuka bebas, bukan? Ada syaratnya..." Matanya melirik ke arah Kepala Sekolah tingkat SMU yang pingsan entah karena apa.

"... Anaknya Yuka dan Kuroneko harus diisolasikan dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran selamanya. Dengan imbalan dibebaskannya Yuka dan seluruh murid yang kami tawan. Juga kalian berdua akan dinaikkan rangking bintangnya, dan mendapat perlakuan istimewa Oh, tenang saja. Kami akan menggunakan "Alice Manipulation" untuk memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang. Tawaran bagus, bukan?"

"Tidak mau!! Kau kira aku sudi, heh?!" jawab Mikan. Namun, kepala sekolah itu menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Lihatlah keluar," kepala sekolah itu menunjukkan helikopter, dengan Yuka dan Kakeknya Mikan yang pingsan di dalamnya. "Jika aku menekan tombol ini, mereka akan mati. Pilih yang mana?"

Aku hanya dapat diam, bahkan ketika Mikan menyetujui tawaran orang brengsek itu untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Sialan! Aku tidak bisa melindunginya! Aku tidak berguna!!

**(*_-*-_*)**

… _**Sekarang, Dirinya telah berubah. Dia, yang kusayangi…**_

**(*_-*-_*)**

Begitulah. Aku terus tenggelam kedalam lamunan masa laluku dengan dirinya, Mikan Sakura. Hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanku. "Kuroneko? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ah. Ternyata itu dia. Mikan. Atau… Code Name, Hazel.

"… Tidak ada, Hazel. Kau, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu?" tanyaku, sembari menatap kearah mata coklat miliknya. Sinar kosong terpancar dari sana. Ya, kosong. Hampir sama sepertiku. Ironis, bukan? Kami bahkan baru berusia 15 tahun.

"Begitulah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Senyum formal. "Aku sudah mendapat 4 alice baru."

"… Hm. Lalu?" Tanyaku. Yah, setidaknya, walaupun dia tidak seperti dulu lagi, dia masih suka menceritakan pengalamannya. Secara tidak heboh, tentu saja.

"Hngg… Yah, mereka terbagi atas beberapa orang. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai Doppelganger Alice. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa begitu, padahal seharusnya Alice itu sangat langka," Ujarnya, lalu duduk di sampingku, di ujung balkon kamarku. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh, Kuroneko?"

"Aneh?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini sedang menatapku. "Kenapa?"

"… Setahuku, Doppelganger Alice itu... Hanya Misaki-senpai yang memilikinya..." Ucapnya perlahan, matanya melirik ke bawah. Rambut panjangnya menjuntai tertiup angin, seolah mengingatkan kami kalau...

... Tsubasa dan Misaki telah hilang dalam misi.

"... Kau berpikir kalau orang-orang dari Z menggunakan Alice Misaki?" ujarku tepat pada sasaran. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah, itu bukannya tidak mungkin sih..." ujarku, sembari meregangkan otot lenganku.

"Hm, kau benar," Ujarnya singkat, lalu tersenyum. Benar 'kan? Dia berubah. Dulu, jika ada kabar seperti ini, dia pasti menangis memikirkan kabar Misaki dan Tsubasa. "Yah... Ceritaku cukup sampai disini. Bye, Kuroneko." Dia beranjak pergi, namun aku menahan tangannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hazel... Ah, bukan. Mikan, tidak adakah ciuman selamat malam?" Tanyaku sembari memutar kedua mataku.

"Hmph... Natsume... Kau ini..." terkekeh kecil dia kembali berlutut di hadapanku. "Oke, baiklah... Tapi, singkat saja, okay?"

"Hn."

Dan, dengan itu, bibir kami menyatu dibawah sinar rembulan. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan. Masa bodoh kalau sikapnya berubah. Dia tetaplah orang yang kucintai. Mau berubah jadi teddy bear pun, aku tetap mencintainya.

Mau protes?

* * *

**Tamat...?**

* * *

Hiks... T^T

Ini fic atau apa?? Hah?? *bunuh diri*

Ehem... Maaf karena kesannya gimanaaa gitu. ==" Saiia mencoba untuk menuliskan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Natsume saat berada di komik aslinya. Jadi, maafkan saiia kalau saiia kebanyakan makai adegan dari Original manga.... *dibakar*

Eh, endingnya gantung ya? O.o  
Perlukah fic ini dibuat sekuelnya? X3

Saran, kritik, dan keluhan sangat saiia nantikan. Semoga kita bisa saling memperbaiki lewat review... ^^

Review/Flame, please?


End file.
